Jungle Fury Gold Ranger
"Dia-Shi Will Rise Again!" -Quote- "Dai-Shi Will Rise Again!" -Name- -Chad Greger -Age- -25 -Gender- -Male -Height- 12 -Weight- -100 lbs -Race- -Irish -Special ability- -Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Endurance -Eye Color- -Brownish-Orange -Hair Color- -dark dark brown -Personality- -Sly, Manipulative, Caring, Loyal, Funny, Easily Frustrated -Biography- -When Chad was young he was a huge fan of the power rangers of his home town, the Jungle Fury rangers. He had always been a fan of them ever since he first watched them fight. He always monitored their fights, and he had always wanted to be a ranger, to the point of where he had watched the clips of the rangers fighting so he can train to fight like them. But that all changed when during a fight between the rinshi and the rangers, he had been caught in the cross fire. Then his dad saved him, but not before he was killed. From then on Chad had gained a distinct hatred for the rangers. Then came the day where during another fight, Chad saw the red ranger and then Chad had grabbed a broken glass bottle, then without warning, Chad ran at the red ranger, trying to slice at him with the red ranger not wanting to hurt the kid while still fighting surrounding Rinshi. This kept on until suddenly out of nowhere a large animal spirit came out of Chad's soul in the form of a Leviathan that caught the red ranger off guard and the Leviathan attacked the red ranger and then disappeared. Then out of shock, chad had ran away. Later that day while he was in the woods trying to learn more about his new ability, he was confronted by a man in gold and black armor, it was none other than Dai-shi. He had sat with Chad and "talked" with him. Chad had explained his anger and why he sliced at the red ranger and that he didn't know what happened when his animal spirit came out. Dai-Shi explained to Chad about everything and then Dai-Shi offered Chad the chance at revenge, and that if Chad swore his allegiance to him, then Dai-Shi would train him and then together, they would annihilate the rangers and Chad would get his revenge. And of course Chad accepts. But of course Chad wasn't able to complete his training when Dai-Shi was defeated again. So then Chad chose another way to be able to train to his full potential. So after a year Chad managed to find 3 crystal eyes and resurrects 3 of the remaining 5 Phantom Beast Generals. 1 representing the crane, 1 representing a swordfish, and the other one representing a iguana. Anyways after 3 years of training, Chad was finally ready to become who he was destined to be. So then with the help of the generals and the power of Rinzin, they are able to create their own version of a morpher that transforms him into the Gold Ranger! Now he was able to get his revenge for his father and his former master. So then he hatched a plan to restart the beast wars. So then he collects his own army of Rinshi to lead a attack on the paishwan academy, killing most of the students and masters except for 3 students with the spirits of the white tiger, beatle, and coyote, who would later become the new jungle fury rangers to stop Chad, with Casey, the only remaining master, being their mentor. -Important items- Rinzin Morpher -Weapon/Zord- Weapon- Gold Leviathan Kusarigama Zord- Leviathan Zord (Is able to transform itself into its own megazord like the Rhino Zord)